


Outside

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were never in fact homeless, they had always a place in the other's heart."<br/>-<br/>He sees at least two hundred times people glancing at him daily, eyes filled with disgust. He can hear them muttering something about ‘fucking beggar’ when they passes by and don’t think that he listens to every word they utters. They probably just thinks that he’s some junkie that just lives on the streets because he’s high, but he’s not, he hasn’t even tried drugs.<br/>There are some nice people; often it’s old ladies or young girls, who offers him a blanket or residues from the sandwich they bought. And he’s thankful for their kind gestures, but yet he feels embarrassed to ask them to give him something so that he can survive the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

_"They were never in fact homeless, they had always a place in the other's heart."_

-

He sees at least two hundred times people glancing at him daily, eyes filled with disgust. He can hear them muttering something about ‘fucking beggar’ when they passes by and don’t think that he listens to every word they utters. They probably just thinks that he’s some junkie that just lives on the streets because he’s high, but he’s not, he hasn’t even tried drugs.

There are some nice people; often it’s old ladies or young girls, who offers him a blanket or residues from the sandwich they bought. And he’s thankful for their kind gestures, but yet he feels embarrassed to ask them to give him something so that he can survive the day.

He’s proud to say that he has met a lot of interesting people on the streets, like this dark and tanned guy that used to call himself Z before he died of an overdose. Z often told him about the beautiful colours that he saw whenever he flew to ‘Dreamland’. He described the place like it was a paradise, no worries or hate, only love and beauty. In some way Niall felt a bit jealous, he also wanted to feel so carefree like the older boy did, but then he remembered that the drugs was the whole reason why he had escaped from him his earlier home back in the country.

Then there were those gay guys, Liam and Louis. They looked a bit like each other, brown hair and matching smiles. But their personalities were totally different. Liam was this calm and caring person that would embrace Louis whenever he needed somebody to hug him and tell him how much he was loved. Louis on the other was a pain in the arse, no reason to hide it. He was always so curious to know why a pretty guy like Niall was outside, on the cold and dangerous alleys. But he only shrugged away the questions; he didn’t have the power to tell them his story. Now though, he regretted that he hadn’t told Louis his secret, because that would have made everything a bit easier on his coincidence. He remembered the day he found the two lovers, holding each other in a protecting hug, blood splattered over their bodies. Afterwards he heard from some of the dealers down the street that there had been two loud gunshots that had echoed through the night as a promise of always being together had been made.

The last person that he met had been a bit different from the others. His name was Harry and he wasn’t homeless, he wasn’t even poor in fact. He had told him about that he lived in this wealthy mansion, but that money didn’t mattered when there was no one to share it with. Niall wanted to tell the curly haired that he was wrong, that love was only a fairy tale told for children and that money was the only construction that was real. But then he learned to know the brunette.

Harry was sad and hated everything, everyone, except Niall. He hated the society for making his parents not being present in his life, always working. He hated how every night always ended with him, being alone in his gigantic canopy as he sobbed silently against his pillow. And he hated that nobody seemed to love him. It didn’t take that much of a time when it became Niall who filled the empty space in the bed, filling the emptiness in his heart. And the blonde was proved wrong, that love did exist.

-

_"They were never in fact homeless, they had always a place in the other's heart."_

 


End file.
